


We'll Be Okay

by Silreads



Series: Before Avengers: End Game [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Comfort, Confessions, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Since the world ended and all, Tea is very helpful, They haven't had much time to talk, Two people putting two and two together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silreads/pseuds/Silreads
Summary: Bruce has been the one to check in on Thor after everything that's happened, but everyone has been busy coping in their own way. Thor threw himself into a room and Bruce threw himself into work. A tea break was needed.





	We'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I'm about to watch End Game and I wanted to write an publish something before I saw it. Here's some Thruce.

Bruce was still looking at the screen of possible allies. There was one that he couldn’t bring himself to mark as deceased, so he settled for missing. It’s been hectic to put it lightly. People around the world were freaking out, and everyone was coping in their own way. He had set about looking into all of the possible tech they could use to track down Thanos. Finding him would be their only shot at bringing everyone back. Bruce was angrier than he’d ever been in years, because Thanos’s reasoning behind all of this death and destruction made no sense. Killing half the population wouldn’t solve much. There would a lot of pain and grief in its wake, and not to mention what it could mean for the ecosystem. With everything that’s been happening, he’s pretty sure there’s no one checking to see if the snap affected animal and plant populations as well, who knows maybe they had souls after all. That was at the bottom of Bruce’s priority list, and now with his latest task done, he can move on to his routine task of checking in on Thor. He would leave him food and water outside the room he barricaded himself in. He would talk to him through the door sometimes, give him little updates on how the others are and would remind him that everything would be okay. He was still looking at Valkyrie’s picture when Thor came in. He moved to change the screen when he saw him, Loki’s picture was right next to Valkyrie’s. 

“It’s alright, Bruce. No need to hide his face away.” Thor informs him. He looks at the screen and Bruce could see that he was tired “How did they get a picture of Valkyrie?”

“I described her and a few other people, and they came up with these.” Bruce scrolled to past different pictures one of which Thor recognizes as Korg. “It’s good to see you out of your room.”

Thor gave a ‘hm’ of acknowledgement. When they got back to the old avengers headquarters after the snap, Thor hid away in a room for many days. Bruce knew that he felt some blame for the snap being able to happen, but Thor needed time to process alone, at least until he stopped breaking things. He began to scroll through the images, and to him ever missing person was just another possible innocent life taken because he couldn’t keep his word. I told you you’d die for that; what Thanos said kept repeating in his head, you should’ve aimed for the head. Why hadn’t he done that or at least chopped off his arm? It would’ve ended everything. They would have the stones and bring people back. Maybe even bring back Loki and Heimdall. He felt a gentle hand rest on his arm. It’s only then that he really looks at Bruce, he looked tired. This reminds him why he came out, he wasn’t the only person hurting. Thor turned to Bruce and asked, “Would you like to get something to drink? Maybe tea?”  
“Yeah, that sounds nice.”  
They stayed in a comfortable silence as the kettle boiled. Bruce set the pot and cups down between them on the kitchen isle, and slide back into his seat next to Thor. They each had one cup when Bruce walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a few large bottles.  
“I think we both need something stronger.” Thor nodded. It would do nothing for him, but it would hopefully do something. They got through a whole pot of tea together. While Bruce has only two cups worth of booze, Thor has a whole bottle to himself. Thor turned to face Bruce more in his seat when he spoke up.  
“I wonder if he’s just duped me again. I just keep expecting something or someone to just stab me then laugh. Maybe I miss that?”  
Bruce looked at him for a moment and started to hysterically laugh. He turned away from him a bit to compose himself.  
“Sorry man but you’ve gotta admit that’s pretty odd.” He let out a light chuckle before saying, “ then again who am I to call anything odd.”  
Thor placed a hand on his shoulder and said, “Expecting something like a butterfly to stab me is a bit odd.”  
“Butterfly?” Bruce glanced at him.  
“Well he already used a snake, my favorite bug is a butterfly, so why not? More tea?” He got up to turn on the kettle again. Bruce watched him prepare the tea and whispered, “I’m sorry”  
“What was that?”  
“I’m sorry, for laughing. You really miss him, and I-”  
“It’s alright, Bruce. Truely, it was nice to hear your laugh.” the kettle signaled that it was done and Thor pored a new pot. “I’ve mourned him once, alone, but now we are in a world full of mourning. I’d like to hear anything joyous, and I’ve always enjoyed your laugh.”  
“Oh, really?” Bruce could feel a blush creep up his face. He’d ignored his feeling before back on Sakaar, and more so on the ship.  
“Yes, for as long as I’ve known you Bruce your lovely laugh has been hard to come by. However there were many things about you that deserved admiration. Your mind is one of the most brilliant that I’ve ever known. Your eyes while tired, have a gentleness that I can’t comprehend, because for all you’ve gone through that gentleness should not be there. Yet there it is.” He says all of this as he sets the pot down next to Bruce and moves his seat closer to him. He looks up at Thor from his seat and sees his gentle smile.  
“Man, you sure had a lot to drink.” Bruce said in an effort to alleviate some of the tension he was feeling. Thor faced him and leaned in closer, that didn’t help at all.  
“Remember dear Bruce that your earthly drinks are nothing compared to Asgardian brews.”  
“Sure they are” he said in what he hoped was a sarcastic enough tone. Thor hadn’t leaned away from him. Bruce figured this is something that happens when the world ends right? You crave being close to others, and maybe right now, he was Thor’s only source of connection. Thor was seeking comfort and he was the only one there for him; that didn’t sit right with Bruce. Thor leaned closer and laid a hand on his cheek.  
“Bruce, may I-” Bruce grabbed the writ of the hand resting on his cheek, and that killed the question on Thor’s lips. He didn’t know what to do now; Thor had thought he read the signs right, at least Valkyrie had told him he was while they traveled to earth. However, maybe he changed his mind. After the snap, Bruce may see him differently? Maybe he blames him? Bruce could see the panic in his eyes, but he needed to be clear with him about what he did and didn’t want. He let Thor’s hand drop from his face.  
“I don’t want to be this- this temporary source of comfort for you, Thor, okay? I-I care about you too much to be that.” Thor could see pleading in Bruce’s eyes and felt guilty for that. In his panicked state, he forgot that Bruce would never blame him for the actions of another. He didn’t want Bruce to question the source of his affection for him in such a way. Thor said in a determined voice, “I don’t crave your affection because your the nearest body, Bruce. I’ve wanted it for a long time now. Before Thanos came upon our ship, I was hoping to- I guess in earth terms, date? Though that doesn’t sound as romantic as I wish it would. Maybe court?”  
Bruce didn’t notice Thor’s affections on their way to earth. Sure there were lingering looks and he became more touchy, but those all seemed like everyday actions. He was the ruler of his people, his eyes would linger out of worry, and the touches were out of comfort. That’s what Bruce figured at least. Though Thor would hold him a bit longer in a hug than he would others, and comments had been far more flirtatious than usual. He let out a chuckle and asked, “Which one lets me kiss you sooner?”  
“Well either would work really, but you understand now that I-” Bruce cupped Thor’s face and kissed him firmly on the lips. Thor wrapped his arms around his waist, and leaned into the kiss. They share a few more short kisses before Bruce pulled away and said, “I’m really happy you came out of your room.”  
That got a loud rumbling laugh out of Thor, and Bruce could feel the vibration from where his hands rested on Thor’s chest. This is what they needed; a moment of love and joy. With shared kisses and laughs, Thor whispered to Bruce, “I think we’ll be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's not great. I started writing this yesterday, and am going to see the movie soon so it's rushed, but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
